


Cloudy with a chance of snow

by chibi_zoe



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden, Saiyuki Ibun
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s so cold on the exposed mountainside that sharing body heat is necessary for survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy with a chance of snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the Saiyuki challenges. I’m not sure that this is really a romantic fic, but I did try. I also couldn’t find too much info on the Soldier Ants, so I made it all up.

It’s so incredibly cold here, unlike anything that I’ve ever known before. My teeth are chattering and my bones ache with it, but I wouldn’t be anywhere else. I struggled so hard to get into the Western Army, to be under _his_ command, that not even a raging blizzard is going to make me regret it. There’s a constant litany of complaints from the soldiers around me, but no one is shirking their duty or cutting corners, it makes me proud to be part of their unit.

We’re currently Under Heaven tracking some particularly cunning monsters with white fur that are using the winter snow storms to hide from us. I’m on guard duty, which is slightly better than latrine duty but not as good as kitchen duty. I’m cold, hungry, my feet hurt from marching all day and I’m starting to get a headache from staring out amongst the twisted trees and icy rocks through the veil of falling snow. The smell of stewing beans from behind me is making my stomach grumble so I take a moment to pull my scarf up around my nose. When I look up again I can see _him_ striding towards me, just the same way that he did back then.

I was only a small boy the first time that I saw Commander Goujun, Dragon King of the Western Seas. I was with my father, whose job it was to supervise those who pick up the crushed cherry blossoms from the Jade Emperors Palace, and we were outside of the Administration buildings. I remember that I could hear the soft sounds of steady work coming from inside, socked feet stepping quickly and seals being stamped swiftly. Then I heard another sound, one still ordered and precise but loud and unapologetic at the same time – the sound of a soldier marching, or of a King who is confident of his command striding swiftly to his post.

I remember my father trying to cover my eyes so that I would not see the barbarousness of the Dragon King, a being quite different from the kami of Heaven, but being the disobedient child that I was, I peeked anyway. From that moment on, I was enraptured. His sword hilt caught the light as he marched by, as did the claws on his shoulder guards and the silver buckles on his uniform. I decided then and there that I was going to be a soldier, and nothing ever deterred me from that all-consuming desire.

Now, as he did back then, the Commander gave me a friendly nod, but this time he stopped to exchange a few words with me. I have noticed, since I have been under his command, that he always does this to the sentries that he passes when he does his reconnoitring. Eizen tells me it’s something to do with team building and camaraderie, but I like to think that he just likes us and wants to get to know us better without all the bowing and scraping that occurs when we’re all at home in Heaven. 

“Are you warm enough?” He asks instead of his normal ‘how’s it going’. It startles me somewhat and I fumble my answer. Blushing fiercely in embarrassment, I look down and suddenly notice that he’s holding several limp little white furry bodies in his hands. I also realise that I can smell the coppery scent of their blood and my stomach roils. Shocked I look up and see that his face is flushed and his lips are definitely pinker than normal. 

“Rabbits.” He says simply, bringing one handful up so that I can see their unblinking eyes and slightly bloody fur. “The meat will help you all keep your strength up.” Oh Merciful Goddess, he wants me to eat them! My head swims at the thought and my guts clench unpleasantly, I’ve never had meat before and I don’t know if I can stomach knowing that what I’m eating used to be small and fluffy and cute.

“Commander.” I’m rescued by Marshall Tenpou, who always seems to appear if I exchange more than a few words with our illustrious leader. “Don’t frighten the newbie; he’s probably never had rabbit before.” I can never tell if the Marshal is being derisive or not when he calls me ‘newbie’, no one else has ever commented on it but the way he says it makes me feel uncomfortable, not to mention the creepy way that he always seems to know what I’m thinking.

I listen silently, my eyes peering out into the softly falling snow as the two of them banter briefly and then watch as the Marshall takes the rabbits from the Commander and heads towards the camp kitchen. Clearly forgetting my presence, the Commander watches him go and then absentmindedly licks a bloody finger. It occurs to me, as my stomach attempts to crawl up my throat in disgust, that this is the reason why the Commander’s lips are pink. The horrible thought still doesn’t dampen the overwhelming admiration that I have for him, but it does quell my hunger pangs. 

“Keep your eyes sharp; the rabbits might draw our quarry out of hiding.” The Commander claps me on the shoulder companionably as he takes his leave and I stand up a little straighter, more comfortable now that I have a justifiable reason for the death of the rabbits, no matter how slim.

Later in the evening Eizen brings me a bowl of bean and rabbit stew. He has his own bowl with him and he squats down next to me to eat. The smell has been taunting me, making my mouth water and at the same time making me nervous that the monsters are salivating just out of my line of sight, staring at me hungrily. I must’ve caressed my tranquilizer gun a dozen times a minute as my anxiety levels rose. 

“Eat up.” Eizen tells me as he raises a spoonful to his mouth. I watch in horrified fascination as a lump of what is clearly rabbit disappears past his lips. Darting my eyes restlessly back to the snowy mountainside, I stir my stew and consider if I really want to eat it. The Jade Emperor demands that no animal is harmed and that no meat is consumed in Heaven, and General Enrai has told me explicitly that this tenet holds to all kami at all times, even when in Under Heaven. On the other hand, Marshal Tenpou outranks General Enrai and is clearly enjoying his rabbit, not to mention Commander Goujun who clearly killed the rabbits with the express purpose of eating them, and may possibly have consumed either a whole rabbit or rabbit organs before returning to camp.

Eizen notices my reticence and draws three small coins from his pocket. “You want to know if it’s alright to eat the rabbit don’t you.” He says with a small smile. “Don’t worry we all went through this.” He tells me to hold my question in my thoughts and then he proceeds to toss the coins and record the results in the frozen dirt beneath our feet.

“Swallowing.” He says suddenly, pointing down at our feet. I inspect the series of lines that he has created to see that they do indeed look like a mouth. “Shake,” he says pointing at the first trigram, “off your bounds,” he points to the second trigram and smiles at me. I chew my lip, undecided. My gut instinct is that Eizen is both too young and too frivolous to have properly studied the Book of Changes, but if he has then I don’t want to risk offending anyone by ignoring the divination.

“Come on, it’s not that bad Youiu, at least have a taste.” Eizen says as he holds a spoonful up to my mouth. I start to say that I’m still not sure, but he takes the opportunity to push the spoon through my parted lips. I don’t know how to describe the taste other than to say that it’s thick and heavy and unusual, but I let Eizen remove the spoon and chew my mouthful. It’s not as bad as I feared and I can’t feel the rabbit’s spirit lingering anywhere. Carefully, I dip my own spoon into my bowl and scoop up another bite. Eizen makes an encouraging noise and digs into his own meal, raising his head whilst chewing to help me scan the mountainside. When we’re finished, Eizen takes my bowl and spoon to wash up for me as I continue my watch.

When my watch is over, I make my way to the small tent that I am sharing with Eizen and Goyou. The tents aren’t _really_ big enough for three men, but the Marshall insisted that it would keep down the weight of our gear and would keep us warmer at night. It certainly is warm as I wriggle my body into the tiny gap between Eizen and the tent wall. He grunts as my foot connects with something soft and wheezes as I wriggle around trying to get comfortable. Goyou mumbles something unintelligible and reaches over Eizen to check that I still have my gun with me. It feels very intimate and my heart hammers in my chest as Eizen throws his arm over me.

Despite my nerves, I fall asleep almost instantly, only to be awakened from an erotic dream near dawn. My cock is throbbing between my legs, thwarted desire thrumming through my blood and Eizen’s arm still wrapped around my waist. His body is rocking into mine, his erection rubbing against my ass as he pants harshly in my ear. I lie still for a moment as I wonder what to do. Should I try and wake Eizen up? Should I try and wriggle my way out of the tent? And what about Goyou, we’re lying so close that he must be affected by this too.

I decide that I’ll try and wake Eizen, but just as I start to reach back, I feel a hand slide between my ass and Eizen’s cock and a soft voice mumbles Eizen’s name as the thrusts become more frantic. Goyou is affected, but not in the way that I imagined. I’m trapped and I have no idea what to do about it. My own cock continues to throb as Goyou’s knuckles rub against me intimately, pushing the seam of my uniform pants between my cheeks and setting the sensitive skin there tingling. 

“Youiu,” Eizen pants and my whole body goes first hot and then cold and my guts clench painfully, “don’t wake him up Goyou.” Goyou whispers “too late” in response and presses his knuckles more firmly against my ass. It feels good, too good really, like every nerve ending in my body is being stimulated. I’ve been with women before, experienced women, but I’ve never felt like this. Eizen’s hand slides down my belly to rub against my throbbing cock and I feel like I’m about to explode. 

The sound of Eizen and Goyou kissing behind me pushes me over the edge. My body vibrates with pleasure as my orgasm roars through me. I don’t hear Eizen or Goyou climax, but by the way that the movement behind me stops, I believe that my tentmates reached the same peak that I did. As I catch my breath, what happened suddenly hits me like an avalanche. I have just had sex with my two closest male friends, and for no better reason than the lingering effects of an erotic dream. I scramble out of the tent, my gorge rising up my throat and my groin damp and sticky. I make it to the latrines just in time. 

“Sorry.” Eizen says as he gently rubs my back. Goyou hands me a cup of water to rinse my mouth. “I guess I shouldn’t have forced you to eat that rabbit after all.” I shake my head; it’s got nothing to do with the rabbit and everything to do with what I just participated in. 

The next few days are uncomfortable to say the least. I feel awkward around my friends, ill at ease at night in our tiny tent and consequently I don’t sleep at all well. Both Eizen and Goyou are contrite, if not exactly apologetic, and they are clearly trying to make things up to me. My boots get cleaned, my gear stowed, and my meals brought out to me when I’m on watch. I wish I could tell them how much I appreciate their efforts, but it’s like embarrassment has glued my lips shut. 

The fight with the monsters, when we finally find them, is difficult and fraught with danger. Marshall Tenpou orders us to stay back and cover him. It galls badly to stand guard whilst the Marshall tries to do everything by himself. Eventually Commander Goujun overrules him and we finally get some action. I’m fairly sure that my presence is totally superfluous, but it feels good to put all my training into practice. Eizen and Goyou are magnificent, working in concert and getting a tranquilizer dart deeply into one of the monsters.

Our triumphant return to Heaven, victorious, is met with envy from the units left behind. I feel extremely proud to be part of the First Squadron. At night, our celebrations spill out from the mess hall and weave their way into the pleasure district. Everywhere I look I see naked flesh; bared napes, exposed bellies and uncovered breasts. It doesn’t heat my blood the way that it should, it never has despite my protests to the contrary. 

Through a haze of alcohol, I notice Eizen and Goyou slipping away and I automatically follow them. They aren’t hard to find, in the first empty room wrapped in each other’s arms and kissing passionately. Part of me is jealous, part of me is still disgusted, and a large part of me is terribly excited. I watch as they hastily divest each other of their uniforms. Their bodies are glorious, muscular with only a few small scars littering their flushed skin. 

“Close your eyes and imagine that my hand is Youiu’s.” Goyou says softly and my heart leaps in my chest and pounds painfully in my chest. I watch as he slowly caresses Eizen’s body, wishing that it was indeed my hand. My fingers twitch. Jealousy flares as Goyou’s fingers wrap around Eizen’s erection, tugging it firmly and making him moan.

Taking hold of my courage, I step through the door and close it behind me. Goyou grins at me and beckons me forwards. The first step feels unreal, like I’m dreaming and I can’t wake up. The second step is better and before I know it, I’ve crossed the small room and added my fingers to Goyou’s around Eizen’s cock. I squeeze and they both groan. I feel so powerful, it’s heady and addictive. 

“Take off your shirt.” Eizen whispers to me, his hands reaching out for my buttons. Still riding high, I slap his hands away and take a step back. Their faces fall in unison, and then recover rather comically when I raise my hands to my buttons. I strip in front of them, their eyes following my every move. When I’m stark naked, I strike a pose and Eizen giggles helplessly as he copies the pose in mirror image. Goyou sighs good naturedly and tells us both that he’s going to report us to General Enrai.

The next few minutes are a blur of sensation, two sets of hands on me, two sets of lips fighting to claim mine, and my own hands gathering as much information on their bodies as I can. It’s somewhat scary to have a cock in each hand when neither of them is mine, but it’s wonderful too. I squeeze my fingers as our bodies crush together, sweat mingling as we rut against each other. If I died now, I would die a happy man.

We end up spending the night wrapped in each other’s arms, trying things that I had never even fantasised about before. Who would have thought that the sensation of someone’s tongue on your asshole would be not only pleasant, but incredibly erotic as well? Or that slowly sucking on someone’s toe could bring them to the brink of orgasm? The inimitable sensation of a fully erect cock slowly sliding into my ass lingers and my mind is bulging with memories even as my face burns with both arousal and embarrassment. 

By the time General Kenren joins the Western Army, stirring up trouble with Commander Goujun and taking command of First Squadron, displacing General Enrai and sublimating Marshall Tenpou. I am comfortable in my role as an integral part of fully functional all male threesome. It’s not always easy and we have arguments and misunderstandings like any other couple, but we’re all happy – and satisfied. 

When the whole world goes pear-shaped following the actions of a distraught golden-eyed child and we make our final stand against General Enrai, I send a quick prayer to the Merciful Goddess that if my actions cause me to be banished from Heaven that my reincarnation meets up with the reincarnations of Eizen and Goyou. We go in with guns blazing and no tranquilizers in sight. 

** -- ** --

It’s so incredibly cold here, worse than anything I experienced growing up. Somewhere in the darkness I can hear Houmei whining to Toudai about how cold he is and Toudai telling him to suck it up. His words must’ve fallen on deaf ears though because moments later I hear the sound of a futon being moved and Genkai’s yelp as his location is discovered. Houmei complains even more to Toudai about him being stingy with his body heat and then there’s the sound of blankets being rearranged. Apparently comfortable, Houmei then makes a loud lip smacking noise and wishes ‘dear Momo-chan’ a good nights’ sleep.

I shiver as another cold draught finds its way to me. My teeth are chattering and I’m shivering uncontrollably and I wish I was as brave as Houmei. I’m positive that Ganpuku puts out a lot of heat, with that physique he’d have to, and Jouan is probably already taking advantage of it. Undecided, I take out the three coins that I’ve kept as my only ties to my former life. Quietly, so as not to wake the others, I toss the coins onto my blankets, holding their patterns in my mind. The first trigram is ground and the second is force, together they mean coupling. It’s a divine sign that what I’m thinking is not wrong. 

Standing up, I pick up my futon and unceremoniously dump it in the small space between Ganpuku and the wall. Jouan looks at me as I lower myself into it and snuggle up to Ganpuku, then he scoots backwards, dragging his bedding with him, and cuddles up close as well. It’s immediately warmer and my teeth stop chattering. Ganpuku is still speechless, but he holds us close anyway, probably just as glad to finally be warm.

I wake in the morning after an incredibly erotic dream, to feel an odd pushing sensation against my ass. Ganpuku has rolled over in the night and his arm is pinning me to the bed. His erection is rubbing against me and the weird sensation that woke me is him trying to penetrate me in his sleep. His cock catches the rim of my asshole again and I shiver as pleasure washes through me. My own cock is achingly hard, but I don’t want to risk moving and waking my friend. 

A hand slowly snakes its way over my hip and down to grasp hold of me firmly. I barely manage to hold back my flinch, I had completely forgotten about Jouan. His fingers start to jack me as the force of Ganpuku’s thrusts increase and I wonder if Jouan is just rutting against Ganpuku or if they’re actually having sex right behind me. I groan at the thought and grind back against Ganpuku who in turn clamps his arm tighter around me. His hips stutter against mine and then suddenly a wet warmth lands directly on my ass, followed by another one, and yet another. The sensation has me pushing forwards into Jouan’s fist, my own fingers clamping down on his to improve the tightness and then suddenly I’m there, spurting into the sheets and Jouan’s fingers.

I pant breathlessly as the semen cools against my skin, feeling safe and loved for the first time in a very long time. I stay as long as I safely can before rising to use the bathroom before the other initiates awaken. Ganpuku and Jouan both follow me. It’s surprisingly comfortable as we wash up together, the exact opposite of that first night with my former wife. I can still remember the unbelievable awkwardness of dancing around each other in the small space as we both tried to clean up the unexpected mess that the necessary lube had made.

“Pass me the soap Gichou.” Jouan says calmly as he reaches over Ganpuku’s lap. I deliberately fumble the cake as I pass it and Jouan juggles it clumsily making Ganpuku laugh. We don’t have time for anything else before Houmei stumbles, yawning, into the room. There are no love bites on his pale skin and he’s not walking strangely, so I conclude that his night was spent sleeping in Toudai’s arms but that no funny business occurred. I grin smugly, the demerit monk strikes out again.

Training in the raging blizzard is harsh, but that’s nothing new, when you’re training to be the next Sanzo, you expect trials and tribulations. I push myself as hard as I can, doing my best to ignore the pervasive cold and trying to put the thoughts of what we did this morning out of my head. After all they’re in direct opposition to the pure thoughts that we’re supposed to entertain. 

When night time rolls around again, I meet first Jouan’s and then Ganpuku’s eyes and we wordlessly agree to pile our futons together and share our blankets. It feels right somehow, as though we’re closer to Heaven than ever when we cuddle close.


End file.
